Randomness
by TTigerz
Summary: This is what happens when you are bored out of your mind! Note: This isn't a real yugioh fanfic. We're using the a lot of references.  Full explaination inside, if your in a bad mood then this will cheer you up!


**Okay before you start reading there are a couple of things you should know.**

**First of all… this isn't a real fanfic of Yu-Gi-Oh! although we use a lot of references from the original, 4-Kids version and abridged.**

**My friend and I got bored out of our minds during a lesson so we started typing random stuff. The first part is therefore in Dutch (with translation) seeing that we live in the Netherlands.**

**The *'s don't mean thoughts in this story, they mean things you do like: *looks up***

**Thoughts are the things between ( ) and { } give an explanation or translation.**

**Another note is that my friend's real name isn't Melvin.**

**So if you're in a funny mood or want to read something totally vague… Here is your chance!**

**And the Randomness starts.**

_Melvin: _Klop klop {Knock Knock}

_Me:_ Wie is daar?{Who's dare?}

_Melvin: _Ikke {Me}

_Me:_ Ikke wie? {Me who?}

_Melvin: _Melvin ikke {Melvin me}

_Me:_ Can I get a hug?

_Melvin: _Sure, binky girl

_Me:_ Okay, wait let me get a knife

_Melvin: _Then I'll put on my protective armor

_Me:_ And my laser

_Melvin: _And my; die bitch dieeeeeeee rod

_Me:_ And *calls police* I'm going to run now.

_Melvin: _* Watches her run but sees she's still running around in circles* {he took us to the Shadow Realm}

_Me:_ Where is the light switch?

_Melvin: _There is no light switch, binky girl

_Me:_ NOOOOOOO!

_Melvin: _Except…

_Me:_ Except what?

_Melvin: _In your mind!

_Me:_ Talking in riddles are we?

_Melvin: _Noooo…yes

_Me:_ Okay then here is a riddle, How much wood does a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

_Melvin: _Nothing

_Me:_ Wrong!

_Melvin: _No it's right

_Me:_ Nope, a woodchuck would, if he could, chuck as much wood as a woodchuck could if a woodchuck could chuck wood. HAHA!

_Melvin: _….That makes no sense….

_Me:_ No! It is YOU who doesn't make any sense!

_Melvin: _I know, binky girl

_Me:_ I like hot dogs.

_Melvin: _Randomness

_Me:_ And pizza

_Melvin: _I don't like pizza

_Me:_ Your problem

_Melvin: _…..

_Me:_ So… Can you release me from this Shadow realm?

_Melvin: _No

_Me:_ Why not?

_Melvin: _Because

_Me:_ Because…

_Melvin: _Yes, because

_Me:_ A man cannot wear a skirt because than he would be a transvestite

_Melvin: _But a transvestite is still a man

_Me:_ No he is gay

_Melvin: _…Eddie isn´t gay… {Eddie Izzard, famous comedian}

_Me:_ That's what you think…

_Melvin: _He's a male lesbian, he says so himself.. and we're off topic

_Me:_ What was our topic again?

_Melvin: _You in a shadow realm, binky girl

_Me:_ O yeah… So are you going to let me out?

_Melvin: _Maybe…

_Me:_ Maybe… coming from a guy means yes… thank you!

_Melvin: _If a boy says it, it mostly mean just maybe, when a girl says it, it mostly means no

_Me:_ Sooo… what are you saying? Are you secretly a girl?

_Melvin: _No

_Me:_ Ah… okay I'm going to try something else

_Melvin: _And that is…?

_Me:_ If you don't let me out then I'm afraid that I have to resort to not so fair means….

_Melvin: _Like?

_Me:_ I can look at you with puppy eyes or we can play a children's card game

_Melvin: _No, not puppy eyes and a children's card game! They are my only weaknesses…

_Me:_ Too late. *sets up puppy eyes* It's time to get your game on!

_Melvin: _….Wtf are you talking about! But very well, I will beat you in a children's card game!

*Looks at puppy eyes* Must resist…

_Me:_ Why are you saying Whales That Flip? Never Mind. My turn! Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius! Then I lay down a face down. Your turn!

_Melvin: _Stop making GX references!

My turn. Draw! * Looks at card* I activate Magic triangle of the ice barrier. I reveal cryomancer of the ice barrier, blizzed defender of the ice barrier and daj sojo of the ice barrier. I special summon daj sojo of the ice barrier.

_Me:_ I activate my face down! Bottemless traphole! Say goodbye to daj sojo

_Melvin: _*sighes* Basterd. I normal summon cryomancer of the ice barrier and set 2 cards face down. Your turn…

_Me:_ Draw! *Looks at Melvin maliciously* O you're going to hate me for this.

I activate Polymarisation from my hand and fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstanatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

I double summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius.

Now! Elemental Hero Neos Alius! Attack his cryomancer!

_Melvin: _Trap card activate! Negate attack!

_Me:_ You've got to be F-ing kidding me! Well then I end my turn.

_Melvin: _*laughs* my turn! I draw a card. I activate soul exchange on your Flame Wingman. I summon Mobius the frost monarch. I then play wetlands. I play 1 card face down and end my turn.

_Me:_ (Crap this isn't going well… Heart of the cards don't fail me now!) Draw! *Looks at card* Just what I needed! I summon Neo Spacian Gran-Mole! Now I activate the Spell Card Space Gift!

**Rest will be continued in the next chapter!**

**Note: We aren't against gay couples or like to discriminate homosexual people, transvestites or something like that… We were/are just random!**


End file.
